Legend of the Crimson Bridge
by Jollywolfe
Summary: How far can you sink before you pull yourself back up. Life isn't fair so why fight that way? Never give up.
1. My Own Home

Legend of the Crimson Bridge

**By: Jolly Wolfe**

Chapter 1: My Own Home

The rain poured down hard, but she barely noticed it. It didn't matter anymore. The rain couldn't do anything to her. Sure, she could get sick, maybe badly. But you had to care for that to bother you, and she didn't. She could see the rain falling all around her, but could not feel it touch her skin. Couldn't feel the chill night wind that blew down the street. Couldn't feel the soaked clothing that clung to her. She had been walking for over nine hours, since the previous afternoon, but there was no pain in her legs. Nor was there pain in her shoulders from the pack she carried containing all she owned in the world. There was no room for it amidst the complete emptiness in her soul.

She stumbled down a slope next to the road and tripped, falling under the bridge she hadn't even noticed. As she lay on her side staring at the far wall the void inside became too much. Slowly her vision blurred as she slipped into unconsciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She awoke to the sun glaring in her eyes some unknown hours later. Slowly she sat up. Her clothes were still damp, but no longer soaked through. Not that she cared. She didn't know where she was either, but again she didn't care. Almost mechanically she removed some food from her pack and slowly ate it.

'Here,' she thought to herself. 'This is my home now.' She slowly looked around. It had obviously been a canal at sometime, though the accumulation of trash indicated a severe lack of use. The underside was quite large as the bridge held four lanes and a sidewalk on each side. In one of the concrete walls a solid metal door was set, though it did not appear to have been opened in some time judging by the debris strewn in front of it and across the rest of the concrete. A wall on either side of the bridge ran to half way before stopping at a nearly five foot wide gully that ran through the center of the concrete to drain any water out. For just a moment she saw a two story house with surrounding wall, a koi pond, and its own dojo. Quickly she shook the image away. 'This is my home,' she repeated.

Standing up she gathered all the trash into a pile in one corner. She quickly organized it into useable and not. She seemed to remember something about selling empty bottles and cans for money. Shrugging she put the ones she found into several plastic grocery bags that were among the garbage. It probably wouldn't be much, but it was still more then she had now. Cautiously she tried the metal door, but it was locked and the lock appeared rusted solid. Shrugging she went back to work on the rest of the area.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several days had passed since that first awakening under the bridge. She kept it as clean as she could. Her tent sat atop a pile of cardboard and paper in a corner near the door to keep off the majority of the wind and rain. A circle of loose rocks collected from the canal formed a fire pit. She could almost pretend she was camping. She could almost pretend that she had somewhere else to go when she wanted to leave. Almost. She had seen several other people in similar situations, but they all avoided her. She was grateful. She had no wish to talk to anyone. Not even someone who might understand. From what she could tell, she was in Jubban, on the far side of Tokyo from Nerima. She had considered going farther, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. But then, not much was. She practiced her art, scrounged for food, and did everything in her power to keep her mind on the present and off of the past. Yet every night she cried herself to sleep. Every day dawned with her awakening from nightmares.

She had briefly considered trying to find a job, but who would hire a ronin after all. So instead she collected cans and bottles, turning them in at the recycling plant she found in town. As she suspected, it wasn't much money. Still it was enough to allow her to purchase a few small things. Needle and thread to patch her worn clothes. A bit of soap to allow her to wash in water boiled over her fire. A repetitive, almost mechanical cycle had come to occupy her days. Wake up from nightmare. Eat as little as possible. Practice under the bridge for an hour. Take the bags of cans and bottles she had collected yesterday to exchange for money. Spend the rest of the day gathering more. Return to bridge. Practice another hour. Eat a little more. Wash as best she could. Cry herself to sleep as the memories she had avoided all day caught up to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been nearly three weeks since the space under the bridge had become her home. Nothing had changed except the dreams came less often and the tears didn't last as long. It was night, probably near midnight, when she was roused from her restless sleep by a muffled noise and the sound of giggling. As she lay there trying to decipher the meaning of the sounds a voice spoke.

"Keep struggling girlie. We gonna have some fun tonight." The crude statement was followed by more giggling. More muffled noises indicated several people moving under her bridge. Peeking out past the tent flap she strained her eyes to make out the people invading her home.

Slowly the clump of darkness revealed itself to be seven scruffy men holding two rather terrified women. As she watched one of the men roughly groped the larger of the women, eliciting a pained and disgusted groan from her. This seemed to amuse the assembled men.

"See," commented one of them, "she's into it already." The others laughed.

A rage filled her at the sight. She stepped out of her tent, hidden in the darkness, and stepped softly toward them. A low growl escaped her lips as she cupped one hand close to her side.

--

Kimi was not having a good night. Her and Yuri had been snagged on their way back to the shelter they were using as home. This gang, the Sharks, had a reputation for brutal rapes. She had been dragged under this bridge to find out first hand.

"You hear something?" one of the men groping her asked as he stopped and looked around. The others started to deny hearing anything, when a brilliant ball of blue flame slammed into the man who had stepped back. It drove him back fifteen feet to slam into the far wall before exploding. The man was tossed to the side, smoking and bleeding, to land in a broken heap. The others turned to see where they were being attacked from. One whimpered.

She stood some thirty feet away, illuminated by the azure flames which slowly seeped from her body to lick at the ceiling some ten feet up. Her eyes appeared as miniature stars, and she held a blue sun in each hand ready to throw. Her fiery hair floated in a halo around her head.

"Youma!" The men screamed almost as one. They abandoned their prey in an effort to escape the monster coming for them. Amazingly one actually had enough team spirit to grab his fallen comrade on his way out. Soon the only ones left under the bridge were Kimi, Yuri and the youma. The two girls watched as it stared after the gang members. Slowly the fire around it died down and the balls of blue fury in her hands winked out. As the flames flickered and disappeared, Kimi was struck by how human it appeared. In fact once the flames had vanished completely, it looked like a perfectly normal girl.

The figure glanced at them briefly, before seeming to collapse in on itself. No longer a vicious youma capable of tearing them limb from limb and draining their life force. Instead a young woman who, like them, had been on the streets to long. They watched as she turned away from them and started to crawl into the tent they could now make out in the corner.

"Wait!" Kimi wondered at Yuri's bravery in calling out, then realized that it had been her own voice that halted their savior. Swallowing she took a step forward.

"Tha… Thank you." Even in the darkness she could make out the crystal blue eyes staring at her. For a moment she cursed her stuttering tongue. "Wh… What is your name?" There was silence for a moment. "You don't have to…" She was interrupted by the girl's response.

"Ranma."

_AN: Well Here it is, the first chapter. Now please understand, I'm not abandoning 'Lunar Eclipse' I've just hit a snag with it. I've been stuck about halfway through chapter 6 for weeks. This I wrote in two days. So I figure I'll be switching back and forth for a while. A big difference is I already know where this story is going, while Eclipse is very much being made up as I go. A lot of what happens in it will be or has been influenced by the various reviews I have received. Hope you guys like this one too._


	2. Company

**Legend of the Crimson Bridge**

_Oops, looks like I forgot the disclaimer last time. I'm fairly sure everyone is aware I don't own Ranma ½, or anything involved with it, or any anime. Well actually I have a fairly large collection of DVDs, but I doubt you care._

Chapter 2:

Ranma awoke wet and female. Her futon was soaked. This was not unusual except the figure standing over her was not Akane. It was Herb. Rolling to her feet she warily watched the musk prince.

"I told you I would make you pay Ranma. Welcome to hell." Herb laughed as he held up a bucket and ladle. Ranma's eyes widened as she recognized the Pail of Preservation. "I see you recognize this. You are forever locked as a girl. The kai-sui-fu is hidden in a spot only I know of. Enjoy your new life." Herb faded away as his laughter rang through the room. Even as he faded beyond sight the door slammed open to reveal the gathered mob that was the Nerima Wrecking Crew.

"Too bad former son-in-law. You are worthless to me now." Cologne shook her head. "You had best stay away from us or I'll have Shampoo reinstate the Kiss of Death."

"That should teach you Ranma. Finally you pay for what you have done to me!" crowed Ryoga as he struck a victory pose, fist thrust into the air.

"Worthless boy!" shouted the giant panda as it loomed over her. "After all I have done for you, all I've sacrificed for you, you allow this to happen?! Get out of my sight! You sicken me! I have no son!" Behind him the Tendo family refused to even look at her. She stood numbly as her rivals danced around her, taunting her with their victory. Suddenly a heavy pack slammed into her stomach, knocking the wind from her lungs. "I told you to get out!" She screamed as the panda picked her up and flung her and the pack out the window.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimi jerked upright at the sound of a scream. For one panicked moment she thought the Sharks had returned and grabbed Yuri, despite the fact that Yuri couldn't possibly scream. A quick glance showed no signs of anyone but herself and Yuri, who was also looking about in confusion. Slowly both of them turned to look at the tent where their savior had gone last night. As they watched, the small red-head emerged from inside. She did not acknowledge them, but instead walked past. At the gully, she did not use the small footpath. Instead the two girls watched in awe as she calmly hopped the five foot gap. If the hop had shocked them, it was nothing compared to what they witnessed next.

At first they thought she was dancing. As she sped up it became abundantly clear that while dancing did in some ways describe what was going on, it didn't cover all of it. Both had seen martial arts movies, even witnessed matches on television. None of that prepared them for the display going on not forty feet from where they stood. The red-head, Ranma, was unbelievable. She punched, spun, kicked, leaped up to bounce off the ceiling. The whole time she seemed in complete control. She never stumbled, never seemed to worry about the next move. Kimi was fairly sure she barely even had her eyes open. What kind of person could do such moves without even thinking about it?

The routine went on for an hour before coming to an abrupt halt. As the two watched she held to pose for two minutes, hands raised, knees bent. Just as suddenly she dropped the stance and hopped back across the gully. The two stared in awe. 'How,' thought Kimi to herself, 'does someone so superhuman wake up screaming?'

As Ranma returned to her tent, she finally noticed the two girls. Stopping, she studied them for a moment.

"Why are you still here?" Kimi winced at the rather harsh question. She glanced at Yuri, who made a motion to her.

"We didn't have anywhere to go," she said. "We were late getting to the shelter when the Sharks grabbed us. It closes at midnight to keep people like them out."

"Ah." Ranma turned away to gather up bags holding an accumulated wealth of cans and bottles.

"How… how do you do that?"

"Training. Since I could walk." Ranma didn't even turn to face her, but Kimi could see a grimace of pain wash across her face. "I'm the best." That Kimi could believe without a problem. Ranma stood up, bags in hand.

"Could you…" Was she sure she wanted to ask this? "Could you teach us?" The shocked look on Yuri's face said she wasn't sure either.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ranma froze. She slowly turned to the tall girl, studying her intently.

"Why would you ask me?"

"Well we saw what you just did, and, well we saw what you did last night." The girl nervously licked her lips. "I, well I thought if maybe you could teach us so we didn't have to worry about the Sharks or the other gangs. So we could fight back," she trailed off under the intense gaze of the diminutive red-head.

"Do you know what you are asking?" She didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "I don't have a license to teach. Even if I did how do you expect to learn enough to do what I did? It took me over ten years to get this good, and in the end I still got tossed aside like garbage." Now angry she turned and began to walk away.

"But if you don't, how are we going to deal with the Sharks next time?" Again Ranma froze in place.

"Look, I have to go turn these in." She hefted the bags. "Then I spend the rest of the day looking for more. I don't have time."

"What if we help you collect them? I know some good places to find cans. That way you get done sooner and have some free time." Even Ranma could not miss the pleading tone in her voice. "Please." Ranma's shoulders slumped. She knew without turning around that she was being targeted by _the eyes_.

"Fine," she sighed. "But we need to hurry."

"Great. I'm Kimi and this is Yuri."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several hours later the trio returned to the bridge, bags laden with aluminum and glass. Sullenly, Ranma admitted to her self that it was far more then she had ever collected on her own, and in a much shorter time. She narrowed her eyes as she looked over at Kimi. While the other girl, Yuri, had not spoken a word all day, it seemed like Kimi couldn't stop. Ranma recognized nervous chatter, having spouted it enough in the last two years. The question was, what was Kimi nervous about? She wanted something beyond the training, Ranma could sense it. But despite the seemingly endless barrage of words, nothing of any real consequence had been mentioned. Laying down the bags next to her tent, Ranma turned to the other two.

"You can put the bags here. We'll practice on the other side." Kimi and Yuri quickly complied and joined her on the far side. Ranma studied them for a moment.

"You gotta understand some things before we begin. First; I can't teach ya to do what you saw me doin' last night, or even this morning. It took me over a decade of some of the most intense, idiotic training in existence to get where I am. Second; I don't know if I can teach you at all. I've never taught anyone before."

"We've never learned before sensei." Ranma gave a small grimace in response to Kimi's lopsided grin.

"What I'm gonna try to do is teach you some basics, and some dirty tactics. The first thing I want you to do…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next two hours were spent with basic instruction. Though Kimi was exhausted, she easily noticed how much more confident Ranma was while teaching. She had learned a lot, and shuddered at the descriptions of what some of it could do. Kidney punches, groin kicks, eye gouges. As Ranma had said when she began that part of the training. These weren't to fight, these were to incapacitate, or cripple. As she leaned against the wall, a battered metal cup was thrust into her face.

"Drink slowly." Looking up she saw Ranma holding a gallon of water in one hand, offering the cup with the other. Gratefully she accepted the cup and sipped the water. When she was done Ranma took the cup, refilled it, and offered it to Yuri.

Kimi silently studied the small redhead. She seemed such a contradiction. When she was training them she was so sure of herself. She commanded respect… No that wasn't right. She didn't command, she simply acted as though she would receive it. But everything else she did, she seemed withdrawn. Kimi had seen other girls and even boys on the street with that look. The one that said their world had been shattered and everything they knew tossed aside.

"Ranma, I was wondering. Could we maybe stay here with you?" Ranma spun to face her, spilling water from the open jug. Behind he Yuri's eyes went wide. Kimi decided not to allow an answer just yet. " I feel safer here. I mean we were grabbed only a few blocks from the place we were staying before so it just isn't safe. And we could work together to collect cans and stuff, and you could keep training us. We…" She stopped as Ranma held up a hand. For a moment her deep blue eyes bored into Kimi's brown. Finally she pointed over in to the corner opposite her tent.

"You can set up over there." She then turned and crawled into her tent, disappearing from view.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside her tent Ranma hugged her knees to her chest as she rocked back and forth. So hard to keep her emotions inside. A small smile tugged at her lips as she whispered to herself.

"I'm not alone."

_AN: Yes this is a Ranma locked as a girl fic. Sorry if that drives you off but that was the plan from the beginning. Can't believe how long this is taking me to write. However I promise to complete both this and Lunar Eclipse, eventually. Please Review. TTFN_


	3. Sensei

**AN:**_ It is Alive!!! And so am I. Sorry for the long delays but my brain fried it self and I couldn't find the backup. Neither this story, nor Lunar Eclipse are forgotten. I just have some serious Writer's block. I want more for this chapter, but I don't have it._

**Legend of the Crimson Bridge**

**Chapter 3**

Kimi wasn't entirely sure why she had asked to stay. Sure Ranma was an awesome instructor and Yuri and herself were safer here then they would be at the Shelter. But she hadn't discussed it with her partner beforehand. She hadn't even thought it through herself. She had acted on a spur of the moment impulse. She hated people who let themselves be controlled by impulse and 'gut feelings'. Yet last night she had spoke with barely a thought. She had sworn she would never act in such a way. Ruefully she shook her head. Leaning up on one arm she stared down at Yuri's face. She was still asleep on her pile of cardboard. Occasionally she tossed back and forth restlessly, her dreams disturbed by something. Still, for all the tossing and turning, she was far more restful this morning then Kimi could remember seeing her in months. She smiled as she reached across and moved a strand of hair from Yuri's face before laying her head back down. If today was anything like yesterday, she would need all the help she could get.

* * *

That morning, after a quick bite and some water, Ranma reviewed the two girls. Yuri seemed to remember it better, but seemed reluctant to use it. Kimi on the other hand was all gung-ho, and seemed quite willing to do whatever was necessary. She set them to practice some simple moves and began her own morning practice. Lately she had used the familiar motions to lose herself, forgetting the past in favor of the moment. Today she looked to the future. She had people that depended on her. Instead of the fast paced aerial kata she had gone through yesterday, she used slower, simpler moves to find the right balance of power and precision she felt the girls could handle. Beginner moves though they were, they brought her more comfort then the advanced moves she had performed yesterday. These weren't just for her.

Later, after the trio returned from a day's worth of scrounging Ranma showed them the new moves. Again Kimi was far more enthusiastic, while Yuri was quicker to pick up the moves. Still, something seemed off about her quiet student. Ranma blinked while thinking back over the last two days. After a moment she realized that she had never once heard Yuri speak. It was buried under the fact that Kimi talked enough for three people when she was nervous or excited, but Yuri had yet to utter a single word in Ranma's presence. She always conveyed her meaning through gestures or small non-specific sounds.

For barely a second, Ranma was tempted to ask why. But such questions also end up being returned. As she had no wish to talk about her past with two people she barely knew, she figured they wouldn't either. Shoving the thought to the back of her mind she focused on the now instead.

"Kimi! You have to keep your arm bent slightly. If you lock your elbow straight like that and someone hits it, they could shatter it." She moved forward, adjusting the taller girl's arms slightly. "Like this you still have a lot of power, but it is harder to turn against you."

"Hai, sensei." Those two words nearly sent Ranma reeling. She had dreamed of being a sensei, of teaching students who would one day surpass even her. That dream had been yanked away by her father's betrayal. Who would learn from a ronin sensei? She had found her answer. Here under a bridge somewhere in another city, she had found her life. She laughed aloud at the irony. To gain her dream, all she had to do was lose everything that made the dream worthwhile. Her laughter took on a desperate note and quickly changed to sobs as she collapsed to her knees. Ranma wrapped her arms around herself, fingers digging into the flesh of her upper arms. Suddenly a hand gently touched her shoulder.

* * *

"Sensei? Ranma? Please, it's okay. We're here." Kimi gathered the sobbing red-head into her arms, pulling the girl bodily into her lap. Slowly she rocked back and forth. She had no idea what had caused this, but this little girl had saved her and Yuri, and she would do all in her power to help her. A second pair of arms wrapped around the two. Kimi looked up to see Yuri kneeling next to them, embracing both. One hand reached up and stroked the scarlet mane. "We're here."


	4. A Beggining

**AN:**_ Brief answers to certain questions and comments. While this story does take place in Jubaan, and the Senshi do exist there, this is not intended as a crossover. The Senshi are more of a background element than anything else. Also, as for the opening to chapter 2. It was a dream sequence people! Of course it didn't make sense. The actual events will come to light in the future._

**Chapter 4:**

A week later Ranma watched the two go through a basic kata. None of the three had mentioned the outburst, and that suited her just fine. They all understood pain and loss. There was no need to discuss it, only accept it and support each other. True, she had been forced to leave her home. She had been cast aside like trash. But here, here she had made a new home.

Ranma blinked at the thought. Was this bridge her home? True, she slept here. True she trained here. But what made it home? Her eyes roamed the canal, taking in her tent, the tent they had scrounged for Kimi and Yuri, the collection of cans and bottles, before coming back to rest on the two girls. They were still moving through the forms.

Ranma was impressed with how much they had learned in such a short time. At first she had only planned to teach them some basic self-defense, but already they had moved into actual martial arts. Not many people out there had the drive to come so far so fast. Sure, she would do better, but Ranma knew she was an exception not the rule.

Yes, she nodded to herself, this is what home was. Not a place or things, but people.

A month had passed since the incident. Ranma had continued to teach the two, and they had improved by leaps and bounds. Neither was black belt material yet (not that Anything Goes used a belt ranking system), but they were improving very quickly. Ranma was fairly sure that either could handle one or two of the average street punks she occasionally saw on her rounds. Together it would take at least five or six to overwhelm them. She was proud of them. They were her family now. Her sisters.

The thought seemed odd to Ranma. The feeling she had for them was different then what she had ever felt for anyone else. The closest was Uccha… Ukyo, before the betrayal. But even then she always knew Ukyo wanted more than she was willing to give.

Ranma, Yuri, and Kimi were heading back to the bridge after a busy day. This was their second trip and it was considerably later than they normally stayed out. They were only a few blocks from home when Ranma's highly tuned senses picked up the sound of a scuffle in a dark alley. For a moment Ranma froze, her mind warring with itself, till a short scream ended by a slap rang from the alley. In an instant she had pressed her bags into the arms of the other two and sprinted down the alley.

In the depths of the alley a young couple was being accosted by five thugs. The young man was trying to shield his girlfriend behind him. One of the gang members was rifling through the girl's purse while the other four advanced slowly on the terrified teens.

"This here ain't no public street, see. It's a, whatcha call it, toll road." The apparent leader grinned nastily while his compatriots sniggered. "Means you gots to pay. Why don't we start with you, tough guy," he cracked his knuckles, "then we can move on to sweet cheeks there." The two teens cringed back.

"I've got a better idea," rang a strong voice from behind the thugs. "Why don't you lot apologize to the nice people and get the hell out of 'my' territory before you make me mad." The five punks turned to see Ranma blocking the end of the alley.

"Look at the little chickie. Thinks she's bad she does." The one going through the purse giggled in a high pitched voice. "Com'on Dai, let's show her what bad is." One of the others broke off and drew a knife while joining the giggler in advancing on the glowering redhead.

"I was in a good mood, so I'll give ya till the count of three." Ranma held up three fingers, then immediately folded one back down. "One… two… three." As she intoned the final number and folded the last finger, Giggles leapt toward her intending to grapple. Instead she casually ducked under his arm and backhanded him across the face with her newly formed fist. He flew sideways into a small dumpster with a clang, but Ranma paid him no attention. She was already moving past, intercepting his knife wielding compatriot. The thug slashed at her, only to find his wrist caught in a grip of steel. Ranma twisted his arm behind his back and deftly removed the knife from his grip with her free hand.

"You shouldn't play with knives, you could hurt yourself." Staring straight into the leader's eyes she slammed the knife into the brick wall and twisted. The blade snapped off with a sharp ting, and Ranma tossed the hilt at the shaken leader's feet. "Last warning." Everyone stared at the hilt as it rocked back and forth on the pavement. Suddenly the gang leader turned and ran, his two friends close behind. Ranma shoved the punk she was holding after them. The teen girl looked out from behind her boyfriend and gasped, pointing behind Ranma, who turned to see the giggler raising a piece of pipe over his head. He stopped when a petit hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, pipe still raised, to see Kimi and Yuri standing there. Kimi drew back her left fist while Yuri mirrored the action with her right. The combined blow from the two lifted the unfortunate gang member off his feet and into unconsciousness. The pipe clattered on the ground.

"Good form," Ranma commented dispassionately. "I think you may have cracked his jaw." She looked down at the punk, then shrugged. Kneeling down she began rifling his pockets, transferring their contents to her own. Without looking up she addressed the teen couple still standing a few yards away. "You two should really be more careful walking down alleys. All kinds of bad folk out there." Ranma casually picked up the purse and tossed it at the couple. It smacked into the young man's chest, causing him to fumble with it. When he looked back up, she was at the end of the alley picking up the dropped bags and disappearing into the street.


End file.
